I watched and saw the glistening of tears
by lupin55
Summary: Lily Evans POV as she watches Remus after her death. Please review.


**I watched and saw the glistening of tears**

I watched you as your life unravelled in a matter of days. I saw the grief you felt when Dumbledore told you of James and my deaths, and the relief in your eyes when he revealed that Harry had been unharmed. I watched you as you crumpled into a heap upon the realisation that Harry would grow up without his parents. I saw the anger you felt when you heard that it was Sirius who had caused all of this and the anguish you felt upon hearing of Peter's death. And I saw the shear look of pain and loneliness as you knew that the rest of your life would be spent alone. I saw the glistening of tears.

Then came your first transformation since our deaths. I watched you as you howled at the moon. I watched as you ripped and shredded yourself more severely than ever before, the anger and anguish you felt so deeply overwhelming you. I watched as you bit and clawed at your own flesh, wanting nothing more than to feel pain, to die, to end your suffering. I watched you as you tore yourself to unconsciousness, your emotions raw and your pain laid bare. I saw the glistening of tears.

I watched as you returned years later to the doors of Hogwarts, having been given the chance to fulfil your dream by Dumbledore. I watched as you saved Harry from a dementor. I saw your face as you realised just who the boy before you was. I saw the hurt you felt as you reminisced about times long gone, pranks you had played, times you had laughed. I saw the glistening of tears.

I watched as you came to the realisation that Sirius was innocent. I saw the relief, the pain, the anguish and the guilt you felt. In your eyes, I saw the glistening of tears.

I watched as a year later you saw Sirius again. I saw the relief you felt when you saw that he was alive. I saw the horror you felt as you heard that Peter had aided Voldemort to return to his full power. I saw the anguish and vengefulness you felt as you remembered what Peter had caused you to lose. I saw the glistening of tears.

I watched as you and Sirius became the best of friends once again. I saw the happiness you felt as the two of you laughed and joked. I saw the intermingled sense of happiness and pain you felt as you reminisced about the past. I watched as, after years of solitude, loneliness and regret, you had one of your friends back and were no longer alone. I saw the glistening of tears.

I watched as you held Harry back, kicking and screaming, whilst fighting your own urge to follow Sirius through the veil. I saw the look of sheer terror on your face as it happened, and the pain in your eyes afterwards. I saw the glistening of tears.

I watched as you left the woman you loved to spy among werewolves for the order. I saw the determination that what you were doing was necessary. I saw the pain and hurt in your eyes as you walked away. I saw the glistening of tears.

I watched as you were slowly worn down by the pack. I saw the hopelessness you felt as day after day you fought a hard battle, with no reward at the end. I saw the fear in your eyes as you became more and more withdrawn from Dumbledore and the order. I saw the pain on your face as you realised just how dangerous you had the potential to be. I saw the glistening of tears.

I watched as Dumbledore called your mission to an end. I watched as you fought his decision, stating that you had not yet achieved your goal and I watched as Dumbledore told you that he was not willing to lose you, he loved you and you had suffered enough. I saw the pain and confusion you felt as, after almost a year of suffering, you were back among the Order. I saw the relief you felt as you realised you would not be returning to the pack. I saw the uselessness you felt as you realised that the last year had been in vain. In your eyes, I saw the glistening of tears.

I watched as you received news that Dumbledore was dead. I saw the disbelief on your face as you collapsed into a chair, your head in your hands. I saw the pain you felt as you began to regain your composure, as you told McGonagall that she was not to blame. I saw the agony you felt as you realised that the man you loved more than any other, the man who many years ago gave you a chance and in doing so gave you the life you had today, was dead. I saw the glistening of tears.

I watched as a Pink haired auror declared her love for you. I saw the shock on your face as the revelation hit you. I saw the pain in your eyes as you realised the hurt that you were causing her. I saw the fear you felt as she refused to be pushed away, as she told you she didn't care. I saw the glistening of tears.

I watched as you married her, a small quiet affair, but a happy one nonetheless. I saw the love on your face and the joy in your eyes. I saw the glistening of tears.

I watched as your child was born. I saw the wonder you felt as you saw him for the first time. I saw the the happiness you felt as you smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen on your face. I saw the love you felt as you realised that you helped create the being before you. I saw the relief in your eyes as you discover that your baby was not infected with lycanthropy. I saw the sense of overwhelming joy you had as you saw the family you had never for believed it possible for you to have. I saw the glistening of tears.

I watched as fell to your death, a flash of green light hitting you square in the chest. In the eyes of all around you, I saw the glistening of tears.

_Reviews would be welcome_.


End file.
